User talk:ShadowyLeftHand/Archive 1
First Archive of SLH's Talk Page Rollback Congratulations, you now have rollback rights. ' simon rj ' 10:49, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry bout the engineer thing. Theres so much cussing, I didn't think that a little sign-language would be bad. Thanks for alerting me to the fact-Malthran 01:51, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Important It's Meat and Taters. Read my userpage when you get the chance, there's something there that concerns you. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Userpage That section wasn't the one I wanted you to see; if it was I would have invited the other administrators to check it out. No. I only invited you and Blake. Read the section on my userpage titled: "My History." That's what really concerns you... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Response to your RFA Vote I see you don't support me either. I have studied a lot since I was introduced to all this. I have also studied administrator guidelines and abilitys. Also, if Blake and Killer CRS have been contributing since this wiki began and I have done an equal amount of contribution in only a few months, what does that tell you? Gruntipedia needs a lot of help and a lot more administrators and I doubt five can do much at all. I understand that you too are entitled to your vote and I will respect that. No hard feelings... PS: no matter how far anyone kicks me down, you don't have to worry about me not contributing. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Okay It's all good. Blake and I had a little chat yesterday. I understand now that the wiki doesn't need me at this moment. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Userpage Yeah, Blake warned me about that. I told him I'd delete it, I just havent' gotten around to it because I just finished Soulja Boy the Jackal, it's my newest article. Anyway, i'll remove it. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Username Hey, Meat and Taters here. Remember how you said the article I made "Meat and Taters" was a self-insert? Well, it's not. My username actually has nothing to do with the two characters I made. Think about it long and hard: MEAT and TATERS. Haha! Remember think ''dirty when you're trying to figure it out! I guarantee you'll be laughing your head off! Not trying to be rude though...lol... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat and Taters...]] Dead? Are you dead or something? lol You haven't been doing anything. Well, apparently you don't find amusement in my username. At least I can say the article isn't a self-insert now. Well, I hope you come back to life soon...lol. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 05:28, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Violations Hey, H3 will be gone for a while. His dad's in the hospital, sad. Anyway I agreed to help him round up rule breakers while he was gone. I noticed that you reverted some edits from an IP adress. Please report violators to him if you don't mind, thanks... ''Meat''[[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]]23:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) = Christmas = Oh yeah, I almost forgot...merry Christmas! bawlin' [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 22:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Daniel'sTits He is banned due to his user name, you won't have to deal with him. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 19:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I'll do it. *sobs* [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey hey hey. I'm attempting (key word attempting) to gather up serious Gruntipedia editors and try to breathe life into this site again. If you aren't "dead" and willing to help, by all means go ahead. MisterRK 01:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Finals.. Same, finals got me loaded down and I'm not going to be active as much. MisterRK 02:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Just saying hi, I'm sure you saw me the other day at the library, sorry I was kinda avoiding you. I am also sorry that our last talk ended badly. I don't think that things can ever just get back to normal, but I would like to at least say hello at the library and see how you have been doing. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Things will never be the same but I still care for you, and hope that you are doing well, next time you stop in at the library, say "Hi", No matter what was said, I still hope that things are good for you. [[User:H3|'Blake''']] Talk 01:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC)